Y DONDE ESTA EL POLLO? version 2
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Por más que Seiya y sus amigos buscan y buscan a Ikki, nomás no lo hallan.


.

Este fic es una petición especial de Tot12.

.

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL POLLO?**

**v.2.0**

Seiya y sus amigos están en el orfanato.

Desde la mañana fueron al orfanato y se la han pasado jugando con los niños y las niñas por horas y horas y horas y horas y horas y horas y… (adivinaste) horas.

Como los chicos no tienen muchas oportunidades de visitar a sus amiguitos y jugar con ellos, es que, cada vez que van a verlos, juegan con ellos lo más que se pueda.

En esta ocasión, prácticamente, los niños peques y los niños grandes, han estado jugando todo el día.

(¡Qué aguante! Yo apenas puedo seguirles el paso a mi sobrino de seis y a mi sobrina de cinco, ahora imagínate jugar con 20 o 30 chiquillos y chiquillas a la vez o.O)

En este momento están jugando a las escondidillas, y a Makoto le tocó buscar.

Para la suerte de Seiya y los niños (sino, se la pasarían jugando hasta media noche) hay alguien muy responsable y que ve por la diversión de los chiquitines y también por su salud.

- Seiya. – le llama Miho – Ya es hora de comer. –

Miho se adentra en la pequeña biblioteca; ahí están Seiya, Makoto y otros niños. Están buscando al que les hace falta.

- Ahorita vamos. – dice Seiya – No encontramos a Ikki. – busca por debajo del escritorio que es de la encargada del lugar (que en ese momento no se encuentra).

- Ikki es muy bueno para esconderse. – dice el pequeño Makoto – Yo encontré bien rápido a Seiya, y también fue muy fácil encontrar a Shiryu, Hyoga y a Shun. –

- Ja. - dice Seiya – Nos encontraste bien fácil porque sólo hay escondites para el tamaño de niños pequeños, como ustedes, pero no hay de mi tamaño. –

Eso dice.

La mera verdad es que los chicos no se escondieron tan bien porque lo que cuenta es divertirse más que ganar el juego. Es un acuerdo al que llegaron ellos: no esconderse tan bien para que el niño que le tocara buscar no tuviese problemas en hallarlos; pero tal parece que uno de ellos se olvidó de ese acuerdo.

Después de un largo rato de que Makoto estuvo buscando a Ikki, todos se han organizado en varios grupos para buscarlo.

Y ya ha pasado otro largo rato y nadie encuentra a Ikki.

Como Ikki no está en la biblioteca, Seiya, Miho, Makoto y los otros niños, van para el patio de juegos a preguntarles a los demás si han tenido suerte.

- ¿Han tenido suerte? – les pregunta Seiya.

- No. – le responde Shiryu.

- Ese Ikki… - dice Hyoga – Lo primero que decimos que no hay que hacer y lo primero que hace. –

- Ikki estaba conmigo. – dice una linda niña llamada Kameko – Me vio cuando no podía encontrar un buen escondite y Makoto ya iba a terminar de contar. Los dos fuimos al salón de clases corre y corre; yo me escondí debajo del escritorio donde se sienta la Miss, pero ya no supe dónde se escondió él. -

- Pero ya buscamos en el salón de clases, – dice Makoto – y no está. -

- Ya hay que dar por terminado el juego. – insiste Miho – Es hora de comer. –

- Sin embargo – dice Shiryu – el juego no acaba hasta que encontremos al último de los participantes. -

- Si no han encontrado a Ikki, - continúa Miho – él ya ganó. El juego se puede dar por terminado. -

- El problema – dice Hyoga – es hacerle saber a Ikki que él es el ganador si no podemos encontrarlo. –

- Eso es fácil. – dice Seiya; toma una gran bocanada de aire, entonces... ¡IKKIIIIIIIIIII! –

Grita a todo pulmón y los demás tiene que taparse los oídos.

- ¡YA SAAAAL! ¡TÚ GANASTÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! –

Ya que Seiya calla, todo mundo voltea para todos lados viendo por donde se aparece Ikki.

- ¿Alguien lo ve? – pregunta Shiryu.

- Niet [No]. – dice Hyoga.

- Por acá no está. – dice Makoto.

- Ni sus luces. – dice Seiya.

- De este lado tampoco. – dice Miho.

Los demás niños tampoco pueden decir que Ikki llega desde alguna parte.

- Tendremos – dice Hyoga – que usar el arma secreta. – voltea hacia donde están los columpios.

En uno de los columpios está meciéndose tranquilamente el "arma secreta".

Shun no fue incluido en los grupos de búsqueda por obvia razón.

Todos van con prisa con Shun.

- Shun, ¿podrías…? – le pide Hyoga sin necesidad de decir toda la pregunta.

Shun se pone de pie y asiente.

Él comienza a caminar y es seguido por chicos y grandes; los grandes están algo angustiados, pero los niños están muy divertidos por descubrir, por fin, el grandioso escondite de Ikki.

Shun atraviesa el patio de juegos, pasa frente a las oficinas del orfanato, dobla la esquina y camina por un angosto camino que va a dar a un bonito jardín; pasa por el bonito jardín y entra al edificio del dormitorio de los niños, cruza el pasillo, llega al final del pasillo y pasa por una puerta que conduce al edificio donde los niños asisten a clases, y se dirige a cierta aula.

- En ese salón me escondí. – dice la pequeña Kameko.

- Y es el mismo donde hemos buscado. – dice el pequeño Makoto.

La curiosidad crece en los corazones de los niños y la expectativa en los mayores.

Shun entra al aula y va despacio entre las butacas hasta llegar a una esquina en la parte de atrás, hasta detenerse frente a un armario.

Miho procura que los niños no se empujen unos a otros por querer ver, aunque dos de los pequeños logran "colarse".

- ¿Ikki está ahí? – pregunta Kameko.

- Sí. – responde Shun.

- Pero tenemos prohibido tomar cosas de la papelería. – dice Makoto.

Efectivamente, ese armario es utilizado para guardar la papelería y otros artículos que los niños lleguen a ocupar durante las clases.

- Además – dice Miho – de que está cerrado con candado. –

Todos miran la puerta del armario; está entreabierta porque el candado fue abierto.

- Abrió el armario a la fuerza. – dice Shiryu un tanto asombrado.

- Era una emergencia. – dice Hyoga – Makoto estaba por terminar el conteo y fue el primer lugar que encontró para esconderse. -

- ¡Así no se vale! – se queja Makoto – Yo creí que el armario estaba cerrado, por eso no se me ocurrió asomarme. -

- Todos creímos eso. – admite Seiya – y por eso nadie se acercó a este armario. -

- Lo bueno es que ya hallamos a Ikki. – suspira aliviada Miho porque le preocupa que los niños no coman sus alimentos a su debido horario.

Shun toma la puerta…

- ¡Ikki! – Seiya se acerca contento de darle la buena noticia de que él ganó en las escondidillas (si es válido o no el escondite que escogió ya lo discutirán después), y…

Shun abre la puerta pero levanta la otra mano para impedir que Seiya o alguno de los niños se acerquen.

- ¿Qué pasa? –

Shun no le responde a Seiya, sólo señala, con la cabeza, a su hermano mayor.

Quienes están en primera fila pueden ver a un Ikki acurrucado bajo la última repisa del armario.

Bajo la última repisa hay un espacio no muy alto, apropiado para un que un niño se agazape dentro sin problemas, pero apenas lo suficientemente alto y ancho para que un chico se acurruque recostándose sobre su espalda con las piernas flexionadas.

- ¡Dejen ver! – suplican los otros niños.

- Tranquilos. – les pide Miho.

Shun se arrodilla en el suelo sentándose sobre sus talones para poder mirar mejor el interior del armario.

- _Se quedó dormido_. – dice en voz baja.

Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga se agachan para ver más de cerca.

- _Vaya. _– dice Seiya en murmullos, sorprendido de que el poderoso Caballero Fénix se haya quedado dormido en medio de un sencillo juego.

A Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun no les sorprende tanto.

Después de jugar por horas con los niños, todos ellos están cansados, y bastó que Ikki se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente para que le venciera el cansancio.

Más bien, lo que les sorprende a los tres (y también a Seiya), al seguir observando dormitar a un exhausto Ikki, es descubrir que él tiene abrazado a un tierno oso de peluche color café oscuro.

- ¿Un oso de peluche? – se preguntan los chicos con bastante sorpresa y sin pensar en que pueden despertar al chico que está resguardado en el armario.

- ¡Chokoreto! – de repente grita de alegría la pequeña Kameko.

Ella está por meterse de lleno en el armario, pero Shun la detiene.

- _Espera Kameko._ -

- _Pero Chokoreto es mi oso de peluche._ – la niña se da cuenta que debe hablar en voz baja y así lo hace.

- _¿Es tu oso?_ –

- _Aja_. –

- _¿Sabes por qué lo tiene mi hermano?_ –

- _Cuando veníamos corriendo para acá, Chokoreto se me cayó al suelo, Ikki lo levantó y seguimos corriendo; apenas entramos en el salón y escuchamos que Makoto ya había empezado a buscar; Ikki me llevó al escritorio, me dijo que me escondiera ahí, y él se fue. Ikki no pudo regresarme mi oso, pero yo sabía que lo iba a cuidar_. -

_- Yo diría…_ - dice Seiya con una sonrisa divertida – _que Chokoreto es el que cuida de Ikki_. –

De nueva cuenta todos voltean a ver a Ikki.

Ikki abraza al oso de peluche, aunque un bracito del oso pareciera que abraza el rostro de Ikki.

-_ En cuanto despierte _– le dice Shun a la niña porque nota que ella ya quiere tener de vuelta a su amiguito afelpado –_ mi hermano te devolverá tu oso. _–

- _Gracias. _– Kameko asiente estando un poco más tranquila.

- _Bueno…_ – dice Miho – _Debo llevarme a los niños para que coman. Después de mucha actividad física, deben alimentarse._ _Vamos niños_. -

Entre protestas casi silenciosas, porque la chica le pide a los niños no hacer ruido, Miho se los lleva al comedor.

En cuanto los chicos están solos, ya pueden externar abiertamente una nueva angustia, y no es la comida.

- _¡¿Y cómo lo vamos a despertar?! _– murmura Seiya - _¡Ikki se enoja bien feo si lo despiertan! -_

-_ Podemos dejarlo ahí. _– sugiere Hyoga.

- _Se va a enojar más_ – dice Shiryu _– si lo dejamos. Cuando despierte, estará adolorido de pies a cabeza por la mala postura, y nos culpara._ –

- _Pero si lo despertamos nos va a dar unos buenos coscorrones. -_

- _Y también nos dará los buenos coscorrones si no lo hacemos. _-

Shun no participa en el debate, prefiere seguir contemplando la tranquila expresión de su hermano mayor antes de ser él quien deba despertarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Tot12, ojala te haya gustado esta otra versión de "¿Y dónde está el pollo?"!

A los demás lectores, ojala que también les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
